Living Without
by In the land of Morodor
Summary: The sequel to the impossible. If you haven't read that, please read that one first! You won't understand anything if you don't.
1. Sort of Prolougeish thing I guess

**Hey Everyone, if you know who I am, raise your hand. You, you are awesome yeah, I'm talking to you in the black trench coat on the left. Thank you, thank you. Anyways, this is the sequel to the impossible, I hope you impossible fans like this!**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I'm still getting over the shock of Yugi's death. It was like a blow straight to my heart, it turned me inside out but still left me living. I cried myself to sleep for a month afterwards. And Malfoy, the foul git, except he had stopped being foul towards me. He'd started to be one of my friends, he'd died too. Lavender Brown had been turned into a werewolf by Fernier Greyback, and Cho Chang had died as well. I sit down at the Gryffindor table, but it's not just Gryffindors anymore. I sit beside Luna who hasn't been the dreamy little witch we all knew since the war, but she hasn't told anyone why. I haven't either, but all the Gryffindors have guessed. I wipe my eyes and breathe out long and slow.

"Morning, Hermione," Luna says with a sigh.

"Good Morning Luna," I say back.

"Come with me, I have something to tell you. You're the only one that would actually understand what I was talking about; you're the only other one that lost their true love to this battle."

"Okay," I say standing up. Luna follows me. We head towards the Room of Requirements. I pace in front of the wall three times thinking, _I need a place where I can talk to Luna without anyone interrupting. _After the third time, a door appears. I enter and Luna enters not far behind.

"Okay Luna, what's up?" I ask.

"You know Draco Malfoy, the boy who was horrible to you all through school," Luna says.

"Yeah, he-"

"Don't," Luna says.

"Did you love him?" I ask.

"Yes, I dare say I did. He had to go off and die on me after Neville had already been killed, and-and- and I don't think I can get over it."

"I understand that," I say truthfully. "First I loved Ron, but he was killed, then Yugi came and Voldemort had to go off and kill him as well. I cried myself to sleep for a month."

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's just that I needed-"

"Needed someone to confide in. I understand. If it makes you feel any better, I needed someone to confide in as well."

"Thank you Hermione."

"Of course Luna. If ever you need my help with something, just come talk to me."

"I'll keep it in mind," Luna says. "Again, Hermione, thank you so much."

"You're welcome," I say. Luna asks me if I'm coming with her. I shake my head and she leaves looking worried. Just after she leaves, I break down into a heap of sobs and sniffles. The tears leak down my face unceasing in abundance.

"Why?" I ask Yugi, even though he isn't there. "Why'd you have to go off and die on me? Why'd you let him kill you?" I've been crying for an hour now, I should go before people start wondering. My chest shudders underneath every breath. I stand up and breathe in deep. I let it all out through my mouth and exit the Room of Requirements. I head for the library.

Yugi's POV

My life is miserable without her, I have no existence, no being. I am nothing without Hermione, nothing at all.

Luna's POV

Talking to Hermione helped even if I did cry for an hour and a half afterwards. I run a wary hand through my hair and sigh. Hermione helped me see that I can see past the bad, that even though he's dead, I'm not alone, he's still there, he just isn't where I can see him face to face.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys like this. I'll update soon!**


	2. Shattered

**Hey, I'm back again. I hope you guys enjoy this. R&R!**

* * *

Harry's POV

It's been a year since our last year at Hogwarts when I defeated Voldemort and Yugi died, and now I'm happily married and am about to be a father. Yes, I'm going to be a dad. Ginny smiles up at me from the hospital bed and I smile back at her.

"Happy Christmas Harry," she says.

"Happy Christmas," I reply.

* * *

Yugi's POV

Why can't I get the void to open, why won't it send me back? I slump against the wall, another day of long sulking complete. I lay down to sleep, but I can't. Maybe I have to change something about myself, but what do I have signifigant enough to change? What can I do to be sent back to Hogwarts? How can I get back to Hermione?

* * *

Hermione's POV

I cried myself to sleep last night, thinking about Yugi. I cried and cried and cried until sleep overtook me. I woke up screaming this morning remembering how he died. How many times am I going to lose him? How many times am I going to have to watch him fall? I run my hand through my hair and wipe the tears away from my eyes furiously.

"I needed you," I whisper to him, knowing he can't hear me and hoping he can anyways. "I needed you, and you deserted me. You died, and now I've got nothing." I can't help but think how true it is.

* * *

Harry's POV

I really should go talk to Hermione, but I don't know what I'd say, so I've been sort of avoiding her, and I see on her face every day at work how much it hurts her. I stare blankly at the wall and hold back all but one tear. It slips from my eye down my cheek. I know Hermione, I know she'd wipe it away and tell me how brave I am, she'd comfort me, but currently, I can't help her.

* * *

Ginny's POV

I'm worried about Hermione, and I'm worried about Harry as well. Everything seems to be going in the wrong direction from here. I can feel Harry slowly drifting away from me, although it's only been a year. I can tell he's not the same Harry that proposed to me in seventh year after he defeated You-Know-Who. He isn't my Harry anymore. I turn away from him and continue to act like I'm sleeping.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end please R&R! Thanks yusasumi for being the first to review once more. Love to my readers, I'll update soon!**


	3. Lonlieness and Preparation

Hello** again. I'm back from my short lived slumber, and I'm up and ready to write. Here's the third chapter for you all.**

* * *

Yugi's POV

I bring the sissors to my hair and with a snip chop a lock off. Snip, snip, snip. Long spike of tricolored hair after long spike of tricolored hair, I cut it all off. I look in the mirror at my reflection. I take the non perscription contact lenses off my table and carefully put them in. I watch as when I put each on, my purple eyes go blue. I blink once taking in my actions, then I prepare to leave. I'm going back through the void. I close my eyes and imagine Hogwarts, I imagine Hermione. I take one step and...nothing.

"UGH! WHY WON'T THIS STUPID FREAKING VOID OPEN AGAIN!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I run a hand through my newly cropped off hair. "What haven't I done?" I ask myself. Then it dawns on me; I need another name.

Hermione's POV

Maybe if he wasn't born of this realm, maybe, just maybe he was sent back home, and if that's so, he isn't dead, he just isn't here at the moment. There would be some alterations he'd have to take, like changing that hair that was so brilliantly... strange. I loved the fact that it was tricolored, my favorite colors amongst the mix, purple and black. Of course during our seventh year at Hogwarts, black wasn't a favorite color of mine, then again, nor was my life so utterly bleak and hopeless. I am now completely devoid of anything, I've receded into the corners because Harry won't speak to me, and Luna has not come to my home since last month. I wallow in depression, I stoop in sadness. I'm doing exactly what I told Luna not to. I'm blaming myself for something that was not my fault, and then I turn the blame on the victim! The nerve of me. I shake my head.

"Maybe I should just take a walk," I say to myself. "Yes, a walk sounds like a brilliant idea." On that happy note, I stand and walk slowly to the front door. Just as I get to it, the doorbell rings.

"Hermione! It's Harry! Let me in!" I open the door and look blankly at Harry.

"Hi," I mutter.

"Hey 'Mio-"

"Don't. You abandonded me, you have no right to call me that."

"Hermione listen to me-"

"_What _Harry. What can you possibly say that will make me feel better? What can you do to comfort me? No, I don't think I'm going to listen. I'm going to take my walk. _Alone._"

"Hermione I'm sorry," he says.

"You came to late Harry," I say feeling the tears start to form in my eyes. I'm determined not to let a single one fall. Not in front of him, not after he betrayed me. He left me to wallow in my despair for two years. For _two years, _he avoided me. He deserted me when I needed him most. No, I won't cry in front of him. I turn on my heel and walk briskly out the door.

Harry's POV

I sit at my desk head in my hand. I blink twice slowly. It's not that I didn't expect her to be angry with me, it's not that I expected her to forgive and forget just like that. I ask nothing of her exept that she listens to what I have to say. She won't. That is her own fault.

_Harry Potter how dare you think that! _My consious chastises.

**_It's the truth._**I snap back.

_I don't care. She's your best frie-_

**Was _my best friend. You saw, I mean nothing to her now, I'm simply a bad memory, a traitor in her midst._**

_I _still _don't care! She still means something to you and you know it. You knew it when the tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't let them fall. You _knew _and yet you do nothinyg! You sit here and lay idle knowing precisely what is to come._

**_GET OUT!_**My mind roars. _**GET OUT NOW!** _

A strangled scream comes from my throat as the tears fall relentlessly from my eyes.

* * *

**Yay! That's another chapter finished! Please offer me some ideas! Thank you yusasumi for the reviews! I shall return as soon as possible. R&R even if it's only to say hello. Lots of love to my readers. :) **


	4. Hermione meets Jacob

**Hi everyone who happens to be reading this at the moment! How've you been? **

* * *

Yugi's POV

I guess you guys are wondering what I've changed my name to. It's Jacob. I look around. This place is awfuly familiar, oh right! It's the ground outside of the astronomy tower, exactly where I landed two years ago. I wonder if I'll always end up here, if it's some kind of fate, or maybe it's just because it's where I first met Hermione. I smile at the memory. I should go find her.

Hermione's POV

I apparate outside the gates of Hogwarts and send a patronus. My patronus has changed since my years at Hogwarts, it isn't an otter anymore, it's a bear. Is Yugi an animagus? No, nevermind, that's crazy, he'd only just learned about the wizarding world two years ago, he can't be an unregistered animagus.

The gates open and I hurry in thanking Filch on my way in.

"What are you doing here?" He asks upsetedly.

"No time," I say rushing past. Just on my way, I bump into a tall blonde boy with bright blue eyes.

"Good evening," he says.

"Good evening," I reply walking past him in a rush.

Yugi's POV

She didn't even know who I was. I feel numb and kind of strange like I'm living in a world where I was forgotten.

"Wait," I say turning back around and catching up to Hermione. "I'm Jacob Swiftfoot."

She stops and turns to look at me.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers," she says.

"But everyone knows who you are! The great Hermione Granger best friend of-"

"Former best friend of Harry Potter," she replies turning away from me. Who would've known that two years time could break a friendship so deep? Harry beat me up in fourth year for her after I kissed her, he took on being ignored by the girl he loved for her, and now that friendship, that seemingly unbreakable trust between them is gone. I didn't think I'd live to see such a sad thing.

"Oh," I say quietly. "I'm so-"

"I don't want your pity," she says. She turns away from me and walks towards where I just left not ten minutes ago.

* * *

**So we've discovered Yugi's new name, that his appearance works, and that Hermione is drawn to where he is. How can this turn out? R&R**


	5. Second thoughts and finding out

**I'm back again. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I walk away from Jacob Swiftfoot thinking about how much he reminds me of Yugi. I shake my head to clear my thoughts but they stay jumbled and confused. I'm also wondering how he didn't know about the broken trust between Harry and me. I walk to the grounds just under the astronomy tower where I first met Yugi last year. I look around. There's nothing and no one there. I sigh in defeat and turn to walk away.

Harry's POV

I pace back and forth across the living room floor thinking.

"Harry?" Ginny asks from the kitchen.

"I'm fine love," I reply.

"Okay. Dinners' ready if you're hungry," she calls.

"Thanks," I call back. "I'll be there in a moment."

_You really should go find Hermione. After dinner of course._

**_I know._**I reply to my conscience.

_She needs you, no matter how much you deny it._

**_I know. _**

_Go eat dinner, then go see Hermione._

**_Ginny would be suspicious._**

_I know._

**_I know you know, and I know I'm going to do it anyways._**

_I know that too._

**_I know. _**

Slowly I drift out of my train of thought. I walk into the dinning room and sit quietly across from Ginny.

"We're having a daughter," Ginny says. "He's due Sept. 15."

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is finished. I'm sorry I left you with a cliffy, I know it was really cruel of me to do that since I haven't updated in forever. Oh, and this is when I was due, and the baby is going to have the exact same birthday as me but I wasn't born on the 15th. Who can guess when the baby's birthday will be? I know Tobias is awesome already knows the answer so I'll give her a different question... Hmm, hmm. Suggestions anyone?**


	6. Dinner invitations and Ginny's anger

**Hola! How are you guys? Again, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update...I'm really sorry. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I walk slowly away from the astronomy tower, deflated. I exit the gates, head hanging. I pass Filch and head home. I plunk down on the couch too tired to cook dinner.

My cell phone rings loudly and even though I deleted it ages ago, I recognize it as Harry's number.

"What do you want?" I ask pointedly.

"Hermione, Ginny wanted to invite you over for dinner," he says. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be there," I say. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to go. I just need to get out more."

"I know you don't want to see me, but Ginny's still your friend right?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'll be there in a minute."

It's amazing how close these two live to me when I hate Harry so much and Ginny hated me for such a long time because she thought Harry loved me. We still haven't managed to get it all cleared up. I slip into my jacket and walk outside. I blow a strand of hair out of my face and begin to walk to the Potter's house.

* * *

Harry's POV

Ginny is going to _kill _me. Even though she's worried about Hermione, she's still at the point of almost hating her.

_Harry Potter, you're being an idiot._ My conscience snaps in Hermione's voice.

_**I'm not, I'm just worried about Hermione.**_

_Hermione will be fine! _My conscience snaps. _She's strong and capable of taking care of herself, even if Ginny hates her. There's no way she won't have her wand on her, she'll be perfectly fine!_

_**I know Hermione is capable of practically anything having to do with magic but what if she doesn't have her wand and they get into a muggle fist**_** fight?**

_As if. Hermione isn't an idiot Harry. They don't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing._

_**They don't call her the brightest witch of any age for nothing.**__  
_

_There you go. Now CALM DOWN HARRY JAMES POTTER! _My conscience snaps changing suddenly from Hermione's voice to Mrs. Weasly's. I run my tounge over my teeth and stand to go tell Ginny about it.

* * *

Ginny's POV

Oh, no.

Oh nonononononononononono.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" I scream. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Ginny, calm down," Harry sighs.

"CALM DOWN? AT THIS MOMENT I DON'T EVEN THINK I KNOW THE MEANING OF THOSE TWO WORDS! WHY, WHY WOULD YOU INVITE _HER _TO THIS HOUSE?!"

"Ginny," Harry says. "Hermione's your friend. She was your best friend until your sixth year, and that's my fault not hers. You're blaming her for things she didn't do!"

My eyes go wide and her nostrils flare in anger.

"Harry," I says steeling her nerves. "Why did you invite her for dinner?"

"Because she's been pent up in her house for two years! She only gets up to go to work, and she only does that so that she can stay alive! Ginny, this is really important to me. If you can't like her, at least pretend!"

I hold my head high.

"Very well," I say. "I'll do this. But only this once!"

"Thank you," Harry says smiling. It's the first smile I've seen in a long time.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I left you with a cliff hanger and that the chapter was so short. I will write again as soon as I can!**


	7. Dinner at the Potter's house part 1

**Hello everyone! Gee, it's been a while since I've written hasn't it? Well I won't babble. Here's the story.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I stare at the door, afraid to ring the bell. Ginny and I never did quite mend our friendship during seventh year. I think she still thinks he loves me even though they're happily married and I quite obviously hate Harry Potter. I take a deep shuddering breath and ring the doorbell. I bite my lip as I wait for the door to open.

"Hermione?" Harry asks opening the door. "Come in!" I nod as I pass him.

"Hello Hermione," Ginny says. Her cheerful tone and smile leak out hatred. I can tell that they're forced. Great, dinner will be brilliant.

"How have you been Ginny?" I ask politely.

"We've been well," she says. She looks down subconsciously.

"No way," I say. "No way. You can't be... are you...?"

"Yes," she says and I can see the hatred melt away. "I"m pregnant!"

"Oh Merlin!" I say. "Ginny that's wonderful!"

"I know right?!" She exclaims happily.

I hug her tightly, happy for her, jealous of her.

"I'm so glad you're here," she says as I pull away. I smile at her.

"Oh, silly me," Ginny says. "I almost forgot you came to eat dinner!" she says.

"We have a lot of muggle movies and we've got some popcorn too," Harry says. "After dinner we can watch movies and pop popcorn and maybe drink some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds brilliant," I say.

"Oh, Hermione, the baby's due the fifteenth," Ginny says.

"Wow, that seems really soon," I say.

"Yeah it does," Ginny says. "Will you be there?" she asks.

"Of course if you invite me," I say. "It'd be the greatest honor."

She takes my hands in hers.

"Of course you're invited silly," she says. "I've got to go get dinner, I'll be right back." She casts a glance at Harry I turn to look at him.

He nods in her direction with a smile on his face.

"Hermione," he says.

I knew that this was inevitable.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I want you to know that it was never my intention to abandon you," he says.

"There are certain cases where it isn't the thought that counts," I reply.

"Hermione, just listen to me."

"No Harry. You listen to me. What you did to me was unforgivable, I'm trying to pull myself together and be a big girl for everyone's sake. You abandoned me and saying that you're sorry doesn't change that fact. I have tried and tried to find the strength in my heart to forgive you and it isn't working Harry. Being a recluse is the only way I've found that works. I've tried almost everything," I say.

"But there are levels you won't stoop to," Harry says. "I've heard that one before."

Tears prick my eyes and I flick them away angrily.

"Hermione," Harry says quietly. "Hermione, please sit down." I nod curtly and take a seat on the couch refusing to look directly at him anymore.

Ginny's POV

I hum to myself as I take the steaming food from the oven.

"Dinner's ready!" I call from the kitchen.

They both walk in. Harry, being ever courteous lets Hermione through first. She nods at him before taking her seat. I can't help but wonder if their talk went well. By the weary look in both their eyes I'm thinking not.

"Here," I say setting Hermione's plate in front of her.

"Thank you," she says. I set Harry's plate before him and take my own seat.

"Tomorrow's Hermione's birthday," Harry states.

"You still remember that?" She asks.

"You were my best friend all through Hogwarts," Harry says.

"Happy birthday," I say to Hermione.

"Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome," I says. The dinner table goes into silence while everyone eats, but when we all finish and no one is saying anything, it becomes awkward.

"How about those movies?" Harry suggests.

* * *

**So were all caught in kind of an awkward moment... Out of idea's for the present but feel free to offer advice. R&R. Love my readers.**


	8. Renewal

**I think the last chapter may have been a little too unrealistic. Let me explain. Ginny and Hermione haven't completely healed their friendship but it's heading that way. They don't hate each other anymore.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Sure Harry," I say. "Movies sound great." We all stand and head to the living room.

I sit in the middle between Ginny and Harry as the movie begins. I immediately recognize it as The Lord of the Rings.

"You still remember my favorite movie?" I ask Harry.

"Hermione, you're my best friend. How could I forget?" I'm overcome by the sudden urge to hug him.

After I let go we settle into the couch to finish the movie.

* * *

I find myself wrapped up in blankets on Harry's couch. I sit up and look around.

"You look tired Harry says."

"I can say the same for you," I reply. He just smirks at me.

"Harry James Potter," I say. "What's wrong with you?"

He shakes his head the smirk falling off his face.

"Harry," I say. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he replies and I can see the honesty in his eyes.

I hug him tightly. Our friendship has been renewed through pain.

Harry breaks the hug and we pull apart.

"I loved you that year you know," Harry states. "That's why I hated Yugi so severely."

I wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I was a brat that year," I state. "And I was scared that no one loved me after Yugi died."

Now it's Harry's turn to wipe the tears from my eyes.

Harry' s hands clench into fists after hearing this.

"Its my fault. I should have done something about it."

"No Harry," I say. "It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I let Yugi die."

"Hermione, you were all the way across the Great Hall when he died. I saw you running towards him. You didn't just watch him die."

I swallow. "Harry," I say quietly.

"Shh," He hushes me smoothing my hair down.

"No, I have to get home," I mutter sleepily.

"Hush Hermione," he says.

I feel the power of sleep overtake me.

Luna's POV

I wipe the sweat from my brow. I'm searching for someone. His name is Jacob SwiftSwiftfoot.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. R&R! Love my readers and see you soon.**


	9. Sooo Jacobs' a person

**Ahhhhh! Sorry you guys. I really didn't mean for it to take so long to get back. I caught an awful case of writer's block.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

When I wake up I'm laying on my bed. Harry must have brought me back home. I give him a silent thanks and settle deeper into my bed. I let sleep overcome me once mire.

Yugi's POV

Every doubt I've ever had flies around my in my head. Every bad experience comes to the front of my mind. I have never felt so lost.

"Hermione, I need you," I mumble to the winds.

Jacob's POV

**A/N: Yes I am in fact aware that they're the same person. **

I am trapped in a body that isn't mine, in a soul that belongs to another. Someone, help me escape.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know this chapter was way too short for me to be gone so long. Sorry. I'm hoping the next chapter goes a lot faster and is quite a bit longer but I never . Again, sorry it took so long and is so short. I still love you all. I didn't forget about you. R&R. **


	10. The beginnings of an interesting day

**So yeah. I'm back. Here you are, I'm not going to ramble I know you guys have been waiting on me. I appreciate you're patience with me and here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

* * *

Harry's POV

"Who on Earth is that knocking on our door like a madman?" Ginny asks from the bedroom.

"Um the muggle pizza delivery man," I reply honestly.

"What?!" She exclaims. "Who ordered pizza?"

"I really couldn't tell you," I say.

"Open the door," she says.

I open the door.

"Harry Potter," he says removing his hat.

"Um, that would me," I say.

"Yeah I know, I went to Hogwarts with you," he says.

"Um name. Whats your name?"

"Jacob Swiftfoot," he says. I go through every name I remember. No Jacob anywhere.

"Um, we've met?" I ask.

"Yes, but I wasn't Jacob when you knew me."

I shake my head in confusion.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You would've known me as Yugi."

Luna's POV

I'm so tired. I've been like this for the past month and a half. This search for Mr. Swiftfoot is destroying me. I should probably eat more. The last time I saw him was at Hogwarts when he stopped Hermione. I have a feeling that he isn't who he says he is.

Harry's POV

"Yugi?" I ask incredulous. "I watched you die! How are you here?"

"It's a long story," he says. "A really long story."

"Okay, I've got time. One more question though. How do you know where I live?"

"Um that's another long story for another day. Now if you don't have any more questions, may I ask how the most inseparable two people on the planet lost their friendship?"

"That's a long story," I say.

"Ah," he says. "Do you happen to know where I can find Hermione?"

"Yes actually," I reply. "Does she know who you are?"

"Not a clue, but with that brilliant mind of hers she'll find out soon."

"I don't doubt it," I mutter. "I'll get you there."

"Thank you Harry," he says. I nod curtly.

I have the strangest feeling that today is going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter done! Woop woop! Okay that was a little over dramatic, a tad over the top but yeah. R&R! Love you all! **


End file.
